


Remembrance

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor remembers Darla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Even after memory returns to him in a shattering of light, Connor doesn't realize that Angel doesn't know about the time Darla appeared to him. Simple fallacy: because he remembers, his father should, too. Connor takes it for granted that memory is a chancy thing, spell-wracked, easily twisted by the people around him: Holtz, for starters.

Then Angel pulls armageddon down around Wolfram &amp; Hart's. It isn't until Connor steps out of the ruins into the pouring rain that he makes the connection. He wants to tell Angel that she was slender and blonde, beautiful like a singing in the air, dressed plainly but emphatically in white. He imagines that she would have liked Angel to know that she stepped in. That she tried. It's too late by then. Angel is hellbound the way only someone with his name can be.


End file.
